


Comforting

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: After an awful day Genji is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Comforting

This day had been unusually gruelling, it seemed as if every little thing that could have gone wrong, did go wrong and it was really testing you mentally and physically. All that you wanted to do now was be at home, alone, tucked away under your blankets and just allow yourself to wallow in your own self-pity.

Defeatedly you pushed open the door to your apartment and trudged inside, kicking your shoes off and throwing your bags aside. The sound of your arrival alerted Genji to your presence, tilting his head to look over the couch and seeing you walking, shoulders-sagged in the direction of your bedroom, shedding different items on your way in there.

“My love…” His voice was delicate as he leapt over the back of the couch and followed you into your bedroom, watching as you flopped down onto the bed and rolled over onto your side whilst taking the blanket with you. “My love, is something wrong?” You didn’t answer and it only concern Genji more. “Did you have a bad day?”

Your muffled voice came back. “The worst.” Genji sighed and nodded his head, moving deftly towards you and sinking down onto the bed too. “I’m sorry, my love.” His voice replied mechanically. “Is there anything I can do to make it better?” He question comfortingly.

“No.” You answered before squeezing your eyes closed. “Can you just be with me?” Before you even realised it Genji’s arms were wrapped around your body firmly, squeezing you firmly enough to know he was there but not hard enough to cause pain, pulling your entire form backwards backwards softly to be pressed against his chest with his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Always, my love.” It was comforting having Genji there, so close and almost engulfing you form. It felt as if he was keeping away all the negativity and dangers of the world, that just him surrounding you was enough to protect you from everything that brought you fear or bother. “Now, whenever you’re ready to fully talk about it I’m here…” You weren’t ready yet and Genji understood that. “And until then, I’m still here.”

A stuttered breath slipped from your lips as Genji squeezed you once again. It was relaxing feeling his chest raising and falling behind you. It was what you focused on in those moments, allowing your eyes to flutter closed almost matching the pace of his breathing, deep inhales and slow exhales. “You’re so special.” His voice was in you ear. “You’re so warm and kind.” He added and you gulped. “You’re amazing and sweet and I love you so much.”

“Genji…” You attempted. “Please, do not tell me that I’m wrong, because you are all of those things and more.” The cyborg informed you, squeezing your form in his strong arms again. “There is nobody in this world that I love more than you and I’m so lucky that I have something as amazing as you in my life.” Genji informed you with real emotion to his words.

You were about to argue when Genji continued. “I’m sorry that you’re having a bad day, but I want you to always remember that you are strong and there isn’t anything that could ever stand in your way to stop you from doing whatever you want.” Genji finished tenderly. “Always remember that, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
